Lost In Paradise
by Lady Jacinda MacLeod
Summary: Gwen had a child out of wedlock. Raoul take the child and puts it up for adoption. He disowns Gwen and she now lives in the newly restored Paris Opera House. The Phantom passed away, but now... There are more hauntings. Can Gwen find out who it is, and possibly show them real love? Rated T for now, until further notice. This story is all OC (currently on hiatus)


**Hey to all my readers out there wherever you are. I've finally done it. I've created my very first Phantom of the Opera story! Yay me! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy my take of this story. And as usual, I don't own any of the original characters. I only own Gwen, for now you'll have to wait for more OC's to show up in later chapters. Italicized are French words. See the author's note at the bottom of the chapter for translation.**

Chapter 1

Birth and Death of a Family

Gwen's Pov

"_Maman, je ne peux pas… Pas plus. Ca fait trop mal_," I cried to my mother as I was in labor delivering my child. I wanted to keep it, but I have a feeling Papa will have something to say about that. Mama held my hand tightly pushing for me to continue. Minutes later I could hear the cry of a baby. My head hit the pillow and I panted hard. Never again will I sleep with someone, unless I'm married.

"Gwen, it's a girl," say my mother. She held the small baby in her arms. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was all I want. Even if I lost my family, I would still have my daughter. "She looks like you love." My mother smiled down at my baby girl. "What do you want to call her if your Papa lets you keep her?" I've been thinking long and hard on this ever since I found out I was pregnant.

"Lydia. Her name is Lydia," I said softly. She started to cry again. "Mama, let me hold her, please?" Before she could say anything more, my father came in. He saw the baby and took her out of my mother's arms. She cried even harder. "Papa let me have a moment with her, please?" Tears were falling from my eyes. My baby needed me but her grandfather wouldn't give her back.

"No," he said. That's all he said. He took my crying baby downstairs and I was trying my hardest to break out of my mother's hold. "Mama let me go! I need her!" I cried out. She hugged me and rubbed my back. "Gwen, it's better for her." I cried into her shoulder as she tries to calm me from my hysteria. My father came back in. I could smell the cigars and brandy on him to know that he was at a business meeting before the news of the birth actually arrived to him. I'm in trouble now.

"Gwendolyn, look at me young lady," he says in a business like voice. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. I saw anger and disappointment in his eyes. I knew something terrible was about to happen. "You are a disgrace to my family. Your brother Gustav would never do what you have done. You have two days to pack and leave this house. I can't have a whore be a burden upon my money." My heart broke as he said such horrid words. I looked at my mother and cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry Gwen," she said as she held me close to her. She shushed me and rubbed my back. "But it's best that you leave, until your father calms down."

"Mama, he hurts _you_. He sleeps with other women, why are you still with him?" I asked as I wiped my eyes. She pushed my long black curls back from my face. "Why don't you leave and be happy?"

"Your father makes me happy, but things aren't always what they seem. I'll send word to a friend of mine, and get a place for you to stay." She kissed my head and walked out.

Christine's Pov

I can't believe Raoul is doing this. Gustav is his favorite, but I haven't had the heart to tell him that Gustav isn't his son. Gwen is his first born child. And he just disowned her; my poor baby. I sat at my desk and laid out a piece of parchment and opened my inkwell.

_**Dear Meg…**_

**So, what do you think of the chapter so far? Good, bad? Let me know. I'm open for ideas. Here's the translation of the previous French phrase. "Mama, I can't… No more. It hurts too much." Please leave a review? It'll make my day (:**


End file.
